Star Wars Shorts And Maybe Some Pants
by RandomPandaGirl
Summary: A couple of humerous shorts that kind of have a plot... Basically a group of teens direct Star Wars and Anakin is only in it cause he's hot.
1. It's Because of ObiWan

Chapter 1. "It's Because of Obi Wan"

A/N: So, this story was once posted on my old account, but I decided to try and rewrite it (a little) and repost it. Even though it's lame. Also, to warn you ahead of time I am going to list characters you will be unfamiliar with.

Jess-Represents Me  
Zek-Represents my younger Brother  
Bug: Represents my younger Sisters  
Kura-Represents my Best Friend  
Mel-Represents a Close Friend  
Daveet: Represents Kura's Little Brother

'Short One'

"Ok, good, Anakin, you're here! Let's start from Padme's line." Jess, the director called cheerfully.

Her co-director, Zek rolled his eyes.

"How can you take it? This guy has been late for the last week!"

"Oops." Bug, the CoCo director winced.

Jess and Zek glanced at her.

"Anakin told me to tell you Obi-Wan was taking him, Yoda and Sidiouse for some Lemon-Aid."

Zek sighed annoyed; Jess shrugged merrily.

"Oh well, he's here now! Let's get started!"

"And Action!" Zek called.

* * *

Padme stared up at Anakin, her eye's full of tears. "Anakin, your breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"

Anakin looked distant. "Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done! Of what you plan to do!" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't know you anymore."

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

She opened her mouth to speak, and then looked up at him rather annoyed.

"Is that all you know how to say?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because of Ob-" Anakin shook his head as if waking from a trance. "Wait-huh? Sorry I wasn't here for a moment. I need to use the rest room."

Anakin turned and walked to the sets bathroom. Padme followed him.

"Anakin, your breaking my heart!"

He went into the men's room. Padme stood outside the door waiting.

"You're going down a path I can't follow!" She cried desperately to the door.

"It's because of Obi-Wan! No more Lemon aide for me!"

Padme opened her mouth to say her next line when Anakin came out. He bumped into her. He took her by the shoulders, turned her and pushed her away. Padme saw Obi-Wan who had walked over-not because he finally remembered that he was supposed to come in at the end of this scene, but because he too had to use the restroom- and she rushed to him.

"You turned her against me!" Anakin cried in disbelief.

"You did that yourself."

* * *

"Ok, cut!" Zek cried miserably. He turned to Jess.

"Remind me again why we have this guy in our movie?" he asked motioning toward Anakin.

Jess stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Cause he's adorable! DUH!"

Bug nodded in vigorous agreement.


	2. What About My Face

A/N: I wasn't going to post Chapter Two.. but I just reread it and it kind of makes me giggle so... why not! Yes, I realize it's been a year since I posted the first chapter. Also, in this short I mention something called "the shou look" that would be when you raise your right eyebrow really high. Yeah.. Enjoy!

* * *

Short Two

"What About My Face!"

Jess and Bug went off to pick up some costumes and left Zek with the crew. He stared at them all with disgust as they lounged around the set.

"I need to do something! These guys need structure! Gr, I wish Kura was here to help me!"

Suddenly Kura appeared at his side.

"Did I hear my name?"

Zek jumped. "Man, I hate it when you do that!"

Kura grinned and clapped her hands together. Zek rolled his eyes, seeing why Kura and Jess were best friends.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to help me get them into shape, to listen! To...Erg!" Zek cried throwing his arms in the air.

Suddenly the whole cast burst into song. "I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING-"

They were cut off by Zek's demented scream of agony.

Kura padded his shoulder. "Ok, I'll help."

* * *

Zek and Kura stood in front of the present cast: Obi-Wan, Padme, Anakin, Yoda, Bail, and Sidiouse. Kura stood twirling a whistle, giving them all a critical eye. Zek paced then stopped beside Kura.

"About face!"

Anakin's eyes widen. "What about my face!"

Kura lost her commanding stance. "Nothing! Your face is perfect!"

"Kura…" Zek moaned as he elbowed her.

Kura shrank back. "Oops, sorry." She straighten up.

"Now, we are going to play a game to loosen you up." Zek began.

Anakin waved his hand wildly. Zek sighed.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Can I have a new lightsaber?"

Zek opened his mouth, then stopped and looked at Anakin in confusion.

"What?"

"A new lightsaber! I don't like blue, it's so last season."

Zek glanced warily at Kura. She was trying to attempt the 'Shou' look. Zek was convinced he was surrounded by psychos.

"Well then what do you want?"

"I was thinking…Hot Pink!"

Zek and Kura looked at each other horrified. "NO!" They cried together.

Anakin pouted. "Why not? Mace has a purple one."

"Purple is a manly color." Zek stated.

Kura gave him a look with her arms akimbo.

"Neutral, I meant neutral, very neutral!" He covered quickly.

"Better." Kura smiled


End file.
